Spinal bone deterioration, disc rupture, degenerative disc disease or deformity is surgically correctable by installing a rod secured to pedicle screws mounted into good bone in order to support or reinforce the deteriorated, weakened, or deformed area.
However, the presence of instrumentation installed in bone can present problems for the patient. Projecting parts of the instrumentation can irritate and cause swelling or injury to the surrounding tissues. Ingrowth of bone or fibrous tissue into parts of the instrumentation is possible if the bone or tissue regenerates, causing possible interference with the function of the instrumentation or perhaps making it difficult to later remove the instrumentation if it is no longer needed or if a next progressive stage of instrumentation is required. Many of the systems in use tend to be fairly bulky and frequently lead to problems within patients. Bursae may form which can lead to pain and possible skin necrosis and breakdown. Removing the instrumentation may ultimately be necessary in such cases. It is therefore desirable to provide a way to protect the body and the instrumentation installed in bone during spinal or reconstructive surgery.